The PokeShipping Convention
by Bayleef Stardust
Summary: To get Ash and Misty together, Melody and Tracey decide to host a PokeShipping convention with fanart, fanfiction, crystal sculptures, poetry and photography, but the two don't exactly enjoy the convention... (PokeShipping, Ash x Misty)


"Oh no, they still haven't gotten together?" Melody asked, while looking at the video phone screen.

"No, they haven't, because Misty's sisters force her to stay at the Gym while Ash travels," Tracey answered. "I'm worried about Misty, it's not healthy for her to deny her feelings for so long..."

"How long have they been loving each other?" the brown-haired girl from Shamouti Island asked.

"Since 1997," Tracey said. "They're still ten years old for some reason, even though they met twenty years ago. But oh well, I also haven't aged in twenty years and neither have you."

Melody stared at the photo she took of the Chosen One and the Cerulean City Gym Leader and knew she had to do something. Then, she knew what to do!

"Hey Tracey, how about a convention for people who want Ash and Misty to be together? I've been working on a romance novel where they are the main characters, and you can draw them together in romantic and suggestive poses."

"I don't know if they'll like it," Tracey said. "But I actually have a lot of romantic drawings and sketches of them laying around. Misty would be furious if she knew, in all her denial."

"Let's just do it anyways! I even came up with a cute little name for it, PokeShipping!" Melody said. "Do you know other PokeShippers?"

"Sure! Delia, Ash's mother, sees Misty as her future daughter in law. And of course their pervy friend Brock knows about their feelings, and so does my girlfriend Daisy. And let's not forget Misty's other two sisters Lily and Violet, Navel Island Gym Leader Danny, Ash's rival Gary, Ash's friends May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan, and my boss Professor Oak," Tracey answered. Yes, the list of people wanting Ash and Misty to get together was long. Everyone was able to see those two like each other, it's just the oblivious Ash who didn't see it and the stubborn Misty who didn't want to admit it.

"Wow, that's a lot! I knew we weren't the only ones who see the truth, but this is insane!" Melody said. "Sure, we're breaking the fourth wall, but I don't really care."

"And that's not the end of it," Tracey said. "Ash also has this friend named Serena, and she also knows he's into Misty. But she hates it, since she wants Ash for herself. Just like how Rudy, the Gym Leader of Navel Island, knows Misty wants Ash, but he's still madly in love with her."

"I've actually heard there are a bunch of fans who want Ash and Misty together," Melody said. "But there are also people who want to pair Ash up with another girl, even though he never seemed all that interested in anyone but Misty and maybe me."

"Yeah, I've heard of those... Some of the people who want Ash to end up with Serena or Dawn often tell me that I should date Misty," Tracey said. "But I don't like Misty and she doesn't like me. And besides, they're forgetting that I'm already dating Daisy!"

"Oh well, at least there are still people who want true love to happen," Melody said. "How about it if we just host the PokeShipping Convention at the Cerulean Gym?"

"Why there?" Tracey asked.

"Well, then you can ask Daisy to help and set things up, and then Misty can't possibly avoid it since she's her sisters' house slave and has to stay at the Gym all the time," Melody said.

"Hey yeah, that's a great idea," Tracey said. "Ash is actually coming back from Alola next week, so Brock could visit Pallet Town, tell him a little white lie and then they can go to Cerulean City together. Maybe Brock could tell him they're going to a party for Pokemon trainers with a Pikachu or something, Ash is stupid enough to believe anything."

And so, everything was ready for the perfect convention. Tracey was selling his artworks and sketches of Kanto's and Johto's favourite couple in making.

Meanwhile, Melody presented her romance novel Ash And Misty Love, or AAML for short, and sold copies for not more than 10 Poke Dollar. Professor Oak even wrote some poems to read aloud on a big stage. Photographer Todd Snap even showed up to display photos he secretly took of Ash and Misty while travelling with the two in Kanto for a while.

To avoid Misty from finding out what everyone was up to, Daisy told her sister to get some Badges outside of town, so everyone else could set up the convention while she was gone. Since her sisters never allowed Misty to read the local newspaper, there was no way she could find out about the giant advertisement in the Cerulean City Daily.

Meanwhile, Danny from Navel Island put some glass sculptures on a table. He commissioned the artworks of Ash and Misty kissing from glassblower Mateo, who lived on Sunburst Island and started to support PokeShipping when Ash and Misty helped him to meet the Crystal Onix that inspired him to remain an artist and glassblower.

A few hours later, Ash and his perverted friend Brock, who was reading his favourite magazine Playboy while walking, finally arrived at the Gym, but decided to talk a bit before entering.

"Brock, do you think we'll see Misty again?" Ash asked.

"You sure seem eager to see her," Brock said.

"What do you mean with that?" Ash asked.

"You two are both madly in love with each other, but Ash, you're too immature to understand your attraction, and Misty is just too stubborn to admit it."

"Attracted to Misty? Why would anyone like a scrawny runt like her?" Ash said, while blushing.

"Well Ash, do you remember the first time you saw Misty in a bikini? You were staring. And when you saw her with her hair down in a kimono, in her princess festival outfit and her mermaid costume, you were blushing. Do you know what it means when a boy does that?" Brock asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ash asked.

"Well Ash, when a boy likes a girl, something between his legs grows, and he enjoys looking at that girl when she wears revealing clothes," Brock explained. "I mean, that's what I constantly feel when I see a Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny. Or my girlfriend, Pike Queen Lucy!"

"But I've never felt that way about Misty!" Ash snapped. However, his face was red from blushing, he almost couldn't deny it anymore. He knew Brock was right, but could he really be in love? What was love anyways? Would he end up acting like Brock? Everything his friend said made sense, but would Misty really feel the same way about him, like Brock always said she would?

"Come on Ash, everyone knows you do," Brock said. "Do you remember how much you hated Danny and Rudy on the Orange Islands, when they were flirting with Misty? That's because you didn't want anyone else than yourself being more than friends with her."

"How the f*ck do you even know about that? You weren't there!" Ash snapped.

"Oh, I've got my sources. Tracey told me all about it," Brock said."

Ash didn't know what to say. Brock was right. He was absolutely right. He was in love with Misty. Out of all people, he was in love with Misty. So that's why arguing with her was actually fun. It turned him on. Sexual tension, that's what Brock always said.

A while later, Misty also got back from Badge maker Kinso's shed.

"Hi Ash, so nice to see you again!" Misty said. "What are you doing here?"

"Brock took me to this party for Pikachu trainers that's taking place at your Gym," Ash said, while Pikachu jumped into Misty's arms. "Pikapi!"

"What party?" Misty said. "My sisters have been acting weird lately, and so did Tracey, but I have no idea there was a Pikachu party here."

"Oh well, let's just go in," Brock said.

Then, the three found out what was really going on. "Welcome to the PokeShipping Convention, Ash and Misty!" the group of shippers shouted.

"PokeShipping? What's that?" Ash asked. "I thought this was a Pikachu party!"

"No, that was just a little lie to get you to come here!" Danny explained.

"PokeShipping is the belief that you and Misty belong in a romantic relationship."

"What? Why do you think we should be?" Misty snapped, while her face got all red. "I really don't like that kid, you f*cking piece of sh*t!"

"Come on, everyone knows you do," Melody teased. "Look at your denial! I mean, what would you say if I thought you like Gary, Rudy or Tracey?"

"I'd just calmly deny it," Misty said. "I've never felt any attraction to those three."

"Indeed! But when someone says you like Ash, you freak out, because you know they're right!" Melody said.

"She's got a point, Misty," Brock said, while Pikachu nodded.

"No! They're NOT RIGHT! That b*tch does NOT have a point!" Misty screamed. "Whose idea was it to host this STUPID CONVENTION? I'm gonna smack that f*cker with my mallet!"

"Misty, calm down! Look at all the nice stuff people made for you and Ash," Brock said, only to get smacked with the mallet.

"Brock, did you have anything to do with this?" Ash asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," the pervert admitted.

Before they had more time to think about how to punish their friends, Tracey and Brock dragged Ash and Misty to all the convention stalls by their ears. Tracey showed them all his art. He even made a picture of an adult Ash and Misty being naked in bed, one where they were getting married and one where they fell asleep on each other during Jigglypuff's song.

"Aww, they're so sweet!" Misty said, but she quickly realized what she just said. "Did I say sweet? I mean, there's no need! No need to draw stuff like that!" she rushed.

Then, the two were dragged to Melody's stall. "Hi, would you two little lovebirds like to buy my fanfiction novel Ash And Misty Love? I've got two signed copies for you two!"

"What's that book about? Is it about our love for Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"No, it's about your love for each other," Melody said. "In my novel, you two finally admit to each other that you're in love and end up tongue kissing!"

"What gives you the right to write about us like that?" Misty screamed. "Can't you just come up with some fictional characters to ship, instead of pairing real people up that don't even like each other?"

"I like pairing people up who already like each other, and that's exactly what I did," Melody countered.

Then, Professor Oak and Todd stood on a big stage. "Welcome to the PokeShipping Convention Show! Here's your host, Todd Snap!" Professor Oak announced.

"Hi everyone, I'm here to show some artistic, romantic photographs I took of our young couple," Todd said, while displaying a photo on the big screen where Ash and Misty slept on each other's shoulder after Jigglypuff's song.

"This lovely little couple deserves a lovely little poem!" Professor Oak said, while Todd held the microphone up to the professor.

"Ash and Misty are so cute

At Pokemon training, they're very good

But they don't know what they're missing

Until they finally just start kissing"

Then, everyone applauded. Then, Delia ran up to her son. "Ash, that poem was so cute! When are you going to kiss her?"

"Kissing a girl? Never!" Ash screamed. Deep down, the boy knew he wanted it, but was this really the time to admit it to his own mother? Telling Misty would be hard enough as it was.

"What gives you the right to pair your son up like that, Mrs. Ketchum?" Misty screamed. "He should decide who he gets with, not you!"

"Well, he already decided, and his heart clearly chose you! I know, that's mother's intuition!" Delia said. "And Misty, don't call me Mrs. Ketchum. You can call me Delia. Or mom, mommy or mother, that's even better!"

Then, Ash and Misty walked away, only to be stopped by Danny, who showed them the glass sculptures Mateo made. "How do you two like those? Aren't they precious?"

"No, they're not!" Misty screamed, while she almost threw them on the ground. However, she resisted the temptation. If she and Ash were finally together, she'd love to have one in her room.

Then, Ash grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her out of the Gym, leaving the convention visitors in sadness and disbelief.

"Hey, maybe it was wrong of us to do this," Brock said.

"What do you mean?" Violet asked. "They would like, never even see each other again if it wasn't for this convention."

"They need to be able to confess and do everything at their own pace, not because we're all pressuring them," Brock explained. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to follow them and apologise."

When Brock ran out, he didn't know he was followed by someone who also left the Gym. And while he walked, two people from outside the Gym sneaked behind him too...

Meanwhile, when taking a walk north of the city, Ash looked at his friend. "I just had to get out of there!"

"Hey, I know a secluded spot where we can get some privacy!" Misty said, so Ash decided to follow his red-haired friend.

A few minutes later, the two reached a place named Cerulean Cape, where they sat down near a pond. Misty took off her shoes and put her feet in the water, Ash followed her example.

"It's so calm and peaceful here! Thanks Mist, I just had to get away from all those, what were they called again, shippers?" Ash said.

"Yeah, I really don't know what happened. My sisters and Tracey were acting weird and wanted me out of the Gym for some reason, while they normally never let me go out, because they're afraid I'd escape the Gym," Misty said.

"They were probably planning this sh*t all along and didn't want me to find out."

"You know, Misty, I've been thinking. And I can't deny that Brock was right all along," Ash admitted.

"Brock? What did he say? I better hope he didn't convince you to start reading Playboy too..." Misty moaned.

"Well, Brock explained to me why I like staring at you in skimpy outfits. I think you're hot," he said.

"Go on," Misty smiled. Was this really happening, after all those years?

"And I really miss you, and you're my best friend. But I want you to be more than that," he said.

"So you want to be my boyfriend?" Misty asked.

"Yes, I... I do. I never realized it until Brock and I talked earlier today, but now I admit all those people were right all along," Ash said. "Tracey, Danny, Brock..."

However, out of nowhere, the two saw a Meowth-shaped balloon and started performing their anthem.

"Prepare for romance!" a red-haired woman said.

"And give each other a sexy glance!" a purple-haired man added.

"To protect you two from being heartbroken!"

"And we all know the twerps have spoken!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To support the shipping we're proud of!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket supports PokeShipping faster than the speed of light!"

"So hug and kiss now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" their cat-like Pokemon added.

However, Ash did not take kindly to the interruption, so he sent out his Bayleef to shoot down the balloon with Razor Leaf. "Bay Bay!" the Pokemon squealed, before hurling sharp leaves at the evil trio. And so, the balloon was sent flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again! Meowth!"

"Bay Bayleef!" the Grass Pokemon squealed, almost squashing both Ash and Misty with a Body Slam.

"That's adorable, Bayleef! But I'd like to hug someone else now," Ash teased. Then, he looked at his crush's face. "Misty, are we... Are we a couple now?"

"YES!" Misty said, while happiness tears were streaming down her face. She thought this day would never come. For fifteen years, she was locked up at the Gym by her sisters, not allowed to pursue either her dream to become a Water Pokemon Master or her dream of finally dating and kissing Ash. But now, thanks to whatever Brock told said to Ash, the sparks started flying as the two kissed each other on the lips passionately. Bayleef and Pikachu stared at the two and couldn't believe this was finally happening. This was the moment they've been waiting for all along, seeing their trainer and the love of his life finally hook up.

"I'm actually really happy you confessed to me here," Misty said after the kiss. "Now we were able to do it at our own pace. I dreaded the thought of kissing or confessing in front of a huge crowd."

"I'm sure they would've loved to see this," Ash said. "The only reason why I was able to tell you this is because Brock talked to me about love and sex this morning."

However, they didn't know Todd was hiding behind the bushes and got everything on camera. Meanwhile, they heard a group of people cry.

"Maybe someone's in trouble!" Misty said.

And so, Bayleef cut the bushes with her Razor Leaf, revealing a blonde-haired girl and a brown-haired boy crying. "No, it can't be, my Ashy kissed another girl!"

"That's Serena!" Ash said.

"And Rudy!" Misty added. "What are you two doing here?"

"We had to see it to believe it!" Rudy said. "You two finally got together. As much as I love you, Misty, I know I don't stand a chance against Ash. I want you two to be happy together."

"And me too..." Serena cried. "Ash, I love you, and of course I hate seeing you in her arms. But I also want you to be happy..."

"Thank you so much, that's very mature," Misty said. Then, she moved her lips closer to the girl's ear. "Don't you EVER lay a hand on MY MAN again, or I'll get my mallet! You're too flirty to my taste, based on what my friend Tracey told me about you!"

"Wow, that's quite harsh..." Ash said. "That wasn't whispering, that was screaming."

Then, the four got distracted by Brock, who ran up to them. "Hey, Ash, Misty! I want to..." he gasped, not finishing his sentence.

"What do you want, Brock?" Ash asked.

"I want to apologise for that stupid convention!" he said. "We should've never played matchmaker, you two should just get together at your own pace, without us pressuring you."

"Well, that's what we just did. We kissed!" Misty said. "And no one saw it, aside from these two little stalkers behind the bushes."

"I'm sure Melody would've loved to see it," Brock said. "And Melody is quite hot, by the way."

"I saw it!" the brown-haired girl said, jumping out of the bushes with Todd and Delia. "Todd's got it all on camera!"

"And I'm so proud of you, Ash! You finally got your first kiss," Delia teased.

"Oh yeah?" Ash asked. "Bayleef, grab that camera with your Vine Whip and give it to Misty!"

"Bay!"

Then, Bayleef grabbed Todd, Serena and Rudy with her vines, holding the three together in a pose resembling a cuddle.

"Smile for the camera, sexy little threesome! That'll teach you to mess with my love life and spy on us from behind the bushes!" Misty teased, while taking a picture.

Then, Bayleef put the men down, grabbed Ash's mother and pushed Delia's body against Melody's, so Ash could take a picture.

"Hey Ash, that's hot girl on girl action! Could you please hand me that picture?" Brock asked.

"No, just read Playboy for your naughty fun," Ash teased.

Then, Bayleef put everyone down and gave his trainer another Body Slam hug. "Bay Bay!"


End file.
